Wesley Gunn Drabble
by figsixment
Summary: A short AU I wrote for a challenge


The music was so loud I could feel the bass forcing my heart to beat to the rhythm of the music. I never was a fan of clubs, and this just cements the negative image in my head. I wouldn't have even gone if it weren't for Wes.

"Isn't this great!" Wes spoke with such overwhelming excitement I couldn't help but smile. I was honestly enjoying dancing with him, even though he had no clue what he was doing.

"Sure Wes, what made you choose an 80's club, when there are thousands of gay bars in the area?" I asked, assuming he'd rather make out than dance.

"I love 80's music, plus it's like Halloween, dressing up and shit!"

"Well this is giving me a headache."

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"I'm going to take an aspirin" I said and glanced at

I glanced back at Wes, who seemed engrossed in a conversation with a tall blonde girl; I think she was in our economics class, well it didn't matter who she was, he just wasn't with me…

"I'll be here' I mouthed

"Okay" he signaled.

With nothing to do I ordered a drink at the bar, and waited, then I ordered another, and another. By the time Wes finally made his way over to the bar I had 2 bottles and a shot glass lined up neatly on the edge.

"Gunn I think you should stop drinking for the rest of the night…"

"I'm fine, well I'm buzzed, but I'll be fine"  
"Just take it slow"

Wes was really cute when he worried about me.

Whether it was the alcohol or lust a wave of intoxicating desire washed over me…

_Yeah I, I got to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some_

Well I...I set my sights on you  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me   
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms   
Watch out, here I come

The music started and some magical force drew him and me to each other. The alcohol in my blood, and the overwhelming desire made the room spin.

Without any words we started our weird ritual. My back found its way up against a wall, and my lips parted. As natural as air flowing into my lungs his lounge entered my mouth and caressed mine. My eyes were shut, but I could still see the dazzling sparks that were flying.

As if communicating telepathically we made our way onto the dance floor.

The intensity of the stare we shared would have cut diamonds.

I always hated dancing but for some reason this was different, this was like foreplay…

On the floor we moved as one, standing close enough to feel each other's breath, but not nearly close enough. We didn't tough; the only contact we shared was our stare. The star that exposed everything, the stare that said nothing, the stare two lovers shared when sex was on their mind.

… But then again it was always on mine and Wes's mind.

It was on our mind as my back found it's way to the wall again. It was on our mind as his hands found their way under my shirt. It was on our mind when we made our way into the bathroom. It was certainly on our mind as we did those dirty things in the second stall.

No sweeter music than the sound of your name coming from your lovers lips in a fit of ecstasy. Who needs club drugs when you can be satisfied by natural means?

As soon as we hit the dance floor again, another girl made their way over to Wes. Of course he was two courteous to make them leave.

No instead I got snubbed.

My headache was back. I swallowed another two aspirin and went back to the bar.

By the time Wes noticed where I was I managed to make my previous line double. Wes took one look at the line of glasses, then at me.

"Gunn get up, you need to move around!" He said as he pulled me onto my feet.

That ass, never cared to make sure the floor wasn't spinning under me when he set me down, just let me twirl in circles.

Got its hot, so hot the walls are melting. Wes seems fine though- if only he'd stop standing on the ceiling…

The water- wait how did I get into the pond…

Who puts a pond indoors anyway?

I'm drifting away, and all Wes can do is stand there and watch me drift, deeper and deeper into the blackness.


End file.
